1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging machines and, more particularly, to packaging machines that are capable of forming folded flaps or gussets when packaging a product.
2. Description of the Related Art.
One type of packaging machine, commonly referred to as form, fill and seal (FFS) packaging machines, are typically used to bag loose fill material. Such FFS machines will typically have a forming tube in which the loose material is placed. Plastic film from a roll is formed into a film tube having one closed end. The film tube is positioned on the forming tube and the material is forced into the film tube adjacent the closed end. The film tube is then sealed to enclose the loose material in the film tube and thereby form a packaged product. During this sealing process, the packaging machine will also typically form a closed end on the remaining film tube material so that it may receive the next batch of loose material.
It is generally desirable for the packaged product to have an appealing appearance. It is known to form folded flaps, also commonly referred to as gussets, in the film tube when sealing the film tube to enhance the appearance of the packaged product. Providing an FFS packaging machine with such gusset-forming capabilities, however, increases the complexity and cost of the packaging machine. Providing it with such capabilities will also typically slow the operating speed of the machine. It can also be quite difficult to form gussets having a neat and aesthetic appearance. A packaging machine with improved gusset-forming capabilities is desirable.